


Casting Call

by yddraig318



Category: Winternight Series - Katherine Arden
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yddraig318/pseuds/yddraig318
Summary: So I've been obsessed with trying to figure out the casting for these stories and I feel like I've got a pretty good handle on a lot of the characters. Hoping to have other likeminded fans chime in and add their input for other characters and give me feedback on if you agree with my choices. If you want to see them listed with photos check out my pinterest board (https://www.pinterest.com  /morgeesha/the-winternight-trilogy/  cast-of-characters/)





	Casting Call

Ok, hands down the more and more I think about it the more Aneurin Barnard is the PERFECT Morozko. You just need to google his name with Richard and it will bring up pictures of him even wearing the perfect velvet/brocade outfits befitting the winter king PLUS the dark curly hair. I just can't picture anyone else as him.

Vasya was harder to pinpoint. The books go to so much trouble to show us that she is not some breathtaking beauty, but that she has her own unique look and she is still attractive, but not always in the conventional sense. So my choice is Eline Powell.

Konstantin is James Norton. No question.

Medved was the hardest of everyone to cast but I finally decided I think Zachary Quinto is the perfect choice for that, but I'd love to hear if people thought differently.

Alfred Molina screams Pyotr to me and Katie McGrath as Marina. Since Anna was so young when she married Pyotr I thought Anya Taylor-Joy could def pull off the role, with Millie Bobby Brown as Irina. Susan Brown from GoT as Dunya although that's prob my least confident casting. Siblings are Kolya-Ben Lamb, Aleksandr-Finn Jones, Alyosha-Dean Charles Chapman, Olga- Stefani Martini. Benedict Cumberbatch would make a great Ivan Ivanovich and Edward Bluemel would be perfect as his son Dmitrii. 

Also, Domhnall Gleeson was the inspiration for Kasyan Lutovich and you'll never convince me otherwise (unless Katherine Arden replies to my message asking her hahaha) *^_^*

Let me know what you think!


End file.
